


For You, My King.

by Purplesauris



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Griffon is badass, King!Geoff, King!Jack, King!Miles, Knight!Gavin, Knight!Ray, M/M, Mad King!Ryan, Nothing much, Servant/Knight!Kerry, knight!Michael, slight angst, use of ancient magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray serves under King Ramsey gladly and dutifully, but Ray is forced to make a sacrifice that will protect Geoff and his subjects, but will Ray benefit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You, My King.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon who sent in the medieval prompt! I had a lot of fun writing and researching things for this fic, I hope you enjoy it! As always, love the fic? Hate it? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com!

There has long been peace between the Ramsey royal family and the Pattillo royal family; both the kings grew up together, were trained together, and once they inherited the land from their fathers before them they became business partners. Where there is a battle that threatens one, the other can be found backing them up.

Geoff Ramsey is a pretty laid back king, sitting upon his throne looking down at the people who request things of him with hooded eyes. He has his moments of cruelty, especially if they disrespect his wife or try to insinuate that she’s less than someone else. Those people are quickly sent away with a firm hand from Geoffs right hand man shoving them. One of the best knights in any kingdom, Geoff is proud of the younger man he helped train personally.

Geoff leans his chin in his hand as he adjusts the crown that rests heavily on his head. “Ray.” Ray is at Geoff’s side almost instantly, kneeling with his head bowed. “Rise.” Ray stands easily, shifting his weight around as dark eyes flit to check windows and doors.

“Yes, your majesty?”

Geoff sighs and shifts in his seat, swinging a leg over the arm of the throne. “Send for King Pattillo. Also, I told you to call me Geoff.”

“And I continue to politely remind you that your ass is a lot more valuable than mine, therefore I am obligated to use ridiculous titles.” Geoff snickers and Ray cracks an easy smile, hand resting on the hilt of his sword. “I’ve already sent word to him. King Pattillo should arrive within the next hour or so.”

“It’s like you read my mind.”

“I know you. Your lovely wife is here, and by the looks of it, she’s been in the woods again.”

Geoff grins as Griffon comes striding in, cloak covered in wood chippings as she leans an axe against her shoulder. Geoff stands as Griffon approaches, boots clicking against the stone floor. Griffon has on her favorite outfit, a pair of trousers and a loose white tunic, tucked into her trousers. “My Queen.” Geoff’s voice is filled with awe as it always is, drawing Griffon close with a hand on her waist as he plants a solid kiss on her lips.

“Hello dear. busy day?”

“Much less exciting than yours, no doubt.” Geoff sits back on his throne, Griffon sitting comfortably on his lap as she places the axe down on the floor. Ray nods respectfully towards Griffon as he sees the doors open once more, Ray going down on one knee as a bearded man steps in. “Jack! Took you long enough, friend.”

“A horse can only go so fast, Geoff.” Jack smiles softly, waving for Ray to relax as he stands and steps to the side to allow Jack to approach Geoff. Ray sees Jack appraise him silently, making an impressed noise. Ray wears a similar outfit to Griffon’s, dark trousers and a tunic, but shining armor sits over that, a bright red cloak lined with fur hung over his shoulders pinned with a rose brooch. Engraved on Ray’s gauntlets are vines that continue up and over his shoulder plates, curling into a large rose the sits above his heart, thorns making the whole engraving sharper, more intimidating. “Your knight is as serious as ever, hmm? It’s a pleasure to see you again, Ray.”

“I’d say the same to you, your majesty.” Ray inclines his head and Jack laughs, patting his shoulder as the four of them, Griffon, Geoff, Jack and Caiti all stand around the throne to talk. Jack’s own knight comes walking in, grinning when he sees Ray. His armor is much like Ray’s but he lacks the rose and vines, instead a bear’s head is engraved over his heart, leaves spreading off of twisted branches over the shining metal. His cloak is made of a bears pelt, rough and musky and without the fur lining. He nods to Ray, face set in solidarity.

“Ray.”

“Michael.” The two of them relax as Michael laughs, slinging an arm over Ray’s shoulders.

“It’s great to see you buddy. I see you’re sticking with the whole rose thing.”

“I see you’re still sticking with the bear thing.” The two of them laugh, Michael watching the pair of royalty as Ray eyes the door skeptically. Ray is quick to alert Michael and quicker to rush forward, blocking an arrow that would have lodged itself in one of the men by the throne. The doors burst inwards as a man saunters in, relaxed smile on his face and a crown placed crookedly upon his head, blood red jewels set into the metal. He wears dark trousers and a tunic, a chestplate shining dully and a plaid cloak covering broad shoulders. His blue eyes are cold, calculating, and his hand moves to the sword strapped to his waist. In one fluid movement Ray draws his sword and spins, blade pointed at the man’s throat.

“State your name and business or I’ll kill you.”

“My my, what a brave knight.” Geoff is standing protectively in front of Griffon, Caiti peering at the whole spectacle from over Jack’s shoulder. “I’ve only come to propose something to your king.”

“Your name. I won’t ask again.” Michael moves to stand in front of Jack, sword drawn and at the ready.

The man takes a step back and bows deeply, smirk on his face. “King Ryan Haywood, of the outer kingdom.”

Geoff’s voice is sharp as he commands Ray. “Lower your weapon immediately.” Ray doesn’t hesitate, sheathing his weapon and turning on his heel, moving to stand to Geoff’s right. “What is it that you want, Mad King?”

Ray shares a look with Michael, the two of them nodding as a man with messy brown hair comes staggering in, bow in his hand as Ray’s eyes narrow. “You wound me with that title, King.” Ryan stands with a flourish, dangerous look in his eyes.

“Might I remind you that you have forced your way into my home, therefore you will answer my questions quickly and without pause. Am I clear?”

“Look, I’m not here to harm you, or your wife, or even your subjects. But, if you choose to be so uncouth and boorish, I will take appropriate measures.”

Ryan draws his sword, charging forward, only for his sword to clash with Ray’s. Ray’s eyes are bright as he shoves Ryan back, surefooted as he advances, pushing Ryan back. Ryan doesn’t seem overly concerned with Ray as a threat, and as he goes to strike Ray down sparks fly, Ryan’s sword flying from his hand as Ray smoothly disarms him, sword pressed to his throat. “King Ramsey only requests something that is customary. Can you not do that much, _Mad King_?”

“Oh hoh, this one has a mouth to him.” Ryan steps back and spins on his heel, walking toward the door as the boy loads an arrow, aiming it directly at Ray’s forehead. “I’ve come to propose a peace treaty. As formidable as I am, I do not wish to fight you. Not unless you would go against me.”

Ray sheaths his sword once more, Geoff tapping his foot twice. Ray inclines his head, listening to Ryan for now. “You propose a peace treaty. What is it that you want from me? I’m not stupid, Mad King. There is more to this.”

“There is not much that I want.”

“Then name what it is you desire.”

“Him.” Ryan points a finger at Ray, and Geoff is quick to reply, Griffon coming to stand with Ray, axe on her shoulder once again.

“Absolutely not. He is not an item to be bartered with, he’s a person. You may have something else, but I will not trade him for peace.”

“Such a shame. Come Gavin, we have an army to prepare.” Ryan turns his back, Gavin lowering his bow and moving to follow Ryan.

“Wait!” Ray breaks away from the group, ignoring the disapproving look from Jack and Michael. “That’s all you want? You’ll ensure peace if I go with you?”

“Of course. I am, after all, a man of my word.”

“Ray, this isn’t up for negotiation.”

“You’re right, Geoff. It’s not. The lives of your subjects are much more numerous and valuable than one knight. I’ll go. For you, my King, for your Queen and for the ones I vowed to protect.”

“Such a spirited knight you’ve trained, Geoff. He’ll serve me well.” Ray looks back at Geoff, nodding solemnly as Griffon dashes forward, pressing a kiss to Ray’s cheek and a small wooden statue into his hand. Ray doesn’t look back as he walks out the door, head held high as Ryan and Gavin follow behind him. Ray ruffles a small childs hair upon passing him, the child grinning and patting Ray’s armor. Others follow suit as they thump his shoulders or back, silently giving thanks for everything he’s done for them, for this kingdom. Ryan laughs at the display, Gavin helping Ryan up into a carriage before he takes his place at the reigns, Ray hesitating for the first time. “Come along, we’ve quite the journey.”

Ray steps up into the carriage, sitting across from Ryan with the wooden piece clutched in one hand. It’s a statue of him, standing tall with his sword in front of him. Ray recognizes it as something he saw Griffon working on when he was first knighted, and he can tell it’s from then by the lack of scars on the statues face.

~*~

The ride out of Geoff’s kingdom and around Jack’s is a long one, Ray twitching at all the noises that surround him. Once or twice Ray actually ends up jumping out of the carriage, disappearing into the woods only to be seen leaning against a tree about a quarter of a mile down the path. Ryan grabs Ray the next time he moves to get out, pushing Ray back into the seat with a gentle yet firm hand. “You’re spooking the horses.”

“You’re spooking everything else.” Ray mutters under his breath, toying with the wooden statue to keep himself moving.

“I’ll ignore that comment.” Ray grits his teeth, trying his best not to snap, to keep his composure. Ray barely glances at the castle that looms in front of them when the stop, simply hopping down out of the carriage and walking up to Gavin.

“How good are you with a sword?”

“Better with a bow.” Ray sighs and rubs his forehead, muttering to himself about how a knight could just not be good with a sword. “What are you, some kind of flower warrior by the looks of it?” Gavin looks Ray over with a faint condescending smile, and Ray draws in a sharp breath.

“I could kill you without you ever realizing I was around.”

“Doubt it.” Ray grabs Gavin’s bow and an arrow, notching it and drawing it back in one smooth move, letting it fly as it pierces a flag high up on the castle few hundred feet away, Gavin’s jaw dropping. Ray stalks away angrily, Ryan’s laughter beating into his skull as he disappears into the woods surrounding the castle.

~*~

Ray treads through the forest lightly, hopping over fallen trees and ducking under low hanging branches. His blood boils, and he’d be lying if he didn’t say he was a little bit nervous about the new surroundings. The sun is setting to Ray’s left as he breaks into a clearing, a stream bubbling happily as he sits down heavily on the bank. Ray stares at his reflection; brown eyes stare back at him, face covered in a bit of stubble that he doesn’t bother to shave off. A scar runs horizontally across his nose, marring his otherwise flawless face. Ray’s eyesight isn’t the best, but when it came to using a bow, no one could aim as well or shoot as far as Ray. How he was able to use a bow with limited sight was beyond Geoff, but during training Ray proved to everyone that his eyesight wasn’t even the tiniest bit of a setback for him.

Ray’s head whips up as he hears a branch snap and he doesn’t have time to draw his sword before something comes crashing through the trees. A wolf leaps on him, Ray flinging his arm up so the canines teeth chomps down onto metal, Ray rolling around with the wolf on top of him. Ray manages to shove it off, drawing his sword and pacing in a slow circle as the wolf does the same, watching every movement. Ray rolls to the side as the wolf lunges, Ray bringing his sword up to slash down, freezing when a voice booms. “Heel.” The wolf immediately stops, whining and padding over to the figure standing across the stream from Ray.

Ray pants, sheathing his sword and standing up, inspecting his gauntlet for any damage. “Good boy.”

“I almost killed your dog.”

“He wasn’t going to seriously harm you.” Ryan pets the wolf, scratching behind his ear. “He was sent to find you.”

“Well, he found me.” Ryan gives Ray a peculiar look, Ray rubbing his cheek tiredly. “What is it that you want, King?”

“How old are you?”

Ray frowns, pausing as he tries to remember. “24. At least, I think I am.”

“You think?”

“I stopped counting once I became a knight. I was knighted when I was 16, and I served Geoff for 8 years, so 24.” Ryan raises an eyebrow, voice tinged with surprise.

“You were knighted at 16?”

“Yes.” Ryan nods and turns to walk back the way he came, waving for Ray to follow. Ray does as he’s told, none too happy with following this mans orders, but acknowledging that he is Ray’s superior in every way.

“Interesting.” Ryan lets the wolf run ahead of him, cloak swaying with each of Ryan’s footsteps. Ray is much lighter on his feet, built with a lithe grace, all lean muscle packed onto his smaller frame. Ryan is broader, taller, built like a tree trunk, strong, sturdy, almost immovable, but not invincible. “I’d like to test your abilities. After you’ve gotten a good nights rest, of course. Wouldn’t want you getting injured.”

“That would be terrible.” Ray mutters, but Ryan only laughs instead of reprimanding Ray for speaking so forwardly to a king. The hike to the castle is significantly shorter than the one Ray took away from the castle, but at some point he had purposely started back to make it easier for him to be found. Ray takes his time while they walk through the halls, memorizing where everything is and counting his steps, noting all exits and every window. Ryan goes slow, allowing Ray time for all of this, stopping in front of a set of doors.

“These are your chambers. You are welcome to roam anywhere you’d like, and the training grounds are open to you as well.”

“You’re too kind, your majesty.” Ray remembers to tag on the title, and Ryan looks vaguely pleased as Ray bows.

“Sleep well, young knight.” Ray hears the shuffle of fabric as Ryan departs, and he breathes out a sigh of relief as his weary body complains. Ray pushes through the doors, closing them behind him while he looks around slowly. A rather comfortable looking bed is set against one wall, a tall wardrobe next to it a few feet away. A large window sits open on the left wall, a cool breeze blowing in as the moon shines in, illuminating the room in soft pale light. This room is much more than Ray is used to, looking like it was meant for another noble and not a lowly knight. When Ray looks around some more he finds a door connecting a small wash room to his bedroom, and Ray gapes.

“What an odd king.” Ray shakes his unease off, telling himself to just get some sleep, complete Ryan’s ‘test’ and continue on with his new life as a knight under the Mad King’s rule. Ray sighs, undoing the brooch and letting the cloak slip from his shoulders, never touching the ground as Ray hangs it in the wardrobe. There’s what appears to be clothes already in there, and by the looks of it they should fit Ray. Ray pulls his gauntlets off next, dropping them on the bed, chestplate following. Ray stores them all with his cloak, sitting on the edge of the bed as he pulls his boots off. Ray strips the rest of the way before slipping under the covers, laying his head down and falling asleep quickly.

~*~

Ray is early to rise, the sun not even breaching the horizon as he sits up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He stands quickly, shuffling through the adjoining door to see a servant place a bucket of steaming water down. “Good morning, Sir. I heard you stir, so I ran to get you some bath water.” The servant bows his head, eyes trained on the ground as Ray looks at him.

“What is your name?”

“My name is Kerry, Sir.”

“Thank you, Kerry. You may go.” Kerry nods, a smile smile on his face as he shuffles out. Ray washes himself quickly, the steaming water flushing his skin with color as he scrubs. Ray lets himself air dry as he looks through the clothes, finding a pair of trousers and a shirt that looks light enough for training. Ray tucks the shirt into the waistband of his trousers, pulling his boots on and grabbing his sword before padding out. Ray recounts his trip through the castle, easily navigating to the training grounds as the sun finally pushes over the horizon, birds chirping merrily. Ray draws in a breath of morning air, small smile on his face as he sets his sword tucked away in its scabbard against one of the walls. Ray searches through what appears to be a shed, finding all kinds of wooden training swords, hammers, axes. Everything that a knight would use while in training. Ray takes his time finding a sword that is balanced correctly for him before he walks out, setting up a couple of dummies.

Ray spends some time warming up and stretching before actually doing anything serious, not wanting to hurt himself. Ray breathes evenly, eyes closing as he feels the wind on his skin, beginning to move as he slides through all the footwork, fighting an imaginary opponent. Ray parries and thrusts, slashes and blocks, body heating up as the sun shines down on him and his breath speeds up. Ray practices on the dummies as well, but he reserves everything for until he gets to face off against a real opponent. This is more childs play than anything, and it’s nearly midday when a servant shuffles out, Kerry, Ray recognizes.”Water, Sir?” Ray drinks gratefully, shirt discarded on the ground as his skin glistens with sweat. “You’ve been out here all morning, Sir, are you hungry?”

“A bit. Is the king up and about?”

“Yes Sir, he is. I’ve brought you food.”

“Thank you.” Ray eats quickly, soft bread with cheese and a surprisingly large amount of meat. Ray cleans his hands once he’s done, Kerry standing expectantly off to the side. “Are you here to watch?”

“If that’s alright with you, I would like to, Sir. I once wanted to become a knight myself.”

“Why didn’t you?” Ray begins going through footwork again, sliding through the dirt as he swings the wooden sword easily.

“My father forbid it. He said that I was too cowardly to be of any use in the army.”

“Nonsense. Come, I’ll teach you.”

“Oh I couldn’t-”

“I insist. Let’s get you a sword.” Ray helps Kerry choose out a sword that is balanced for him, leading him through different footwork. Kerry seems to either have done some of this before or a quick learner, because he has it down very quickly. “Keep your weight on the balls of your feet, Kerry, you want to be able to shift quickly during this attack.” Ray runs Kerry until he’s breathing hard, grinning with accomplishment even though Ray knows he must be sore.

“I wasn’t aware you had any desire to fight, Kerry.” Kerry whips around, eyes wide as he quickly drops his gaze, looking meek and scared as he drops. Ray lowers onto one knee, head bowed as Ryan leans against the wall, standing in the shadows. “Rise, Kerry. If you wanted to go through training, all you had to do was ask. I won’t deny you the opportunity.”

“Thank you, my King. Your graciousness is unending.” Kerry stands, smiling nervously as Ryan chuckles.

“I believe Kdin is looking for you, you may take your leave.” Kery nods quickly, leaving Ray with Ryan. “Rise, knight.”  Ray stands, stance relaxed as Ryan looks him over. “How long have you been out here?”

“All morning, your majesty.”

“Why?”

“It keeps my skills from wearing down.”

“Hmm.” Ryan seems to contemplate something as men file onto the training grounds, soldiers and knights alike. “I’ve never seen someone as dedicated to their craft as you, I find it refreshing.”

“My aim is to please you, your majesty.” Ray bows, polite in every sense of the word as Ryan laughs.

“Continue to please me and show me what it is that makes you the most highly sought knight in any and all kingdoms.” Ryan makes a come hither motion with two fingers and three men step up, wooden swords at the ready. Ray shakes his head and stands facing them, slipping into an easy stance as he closes his eyes.

Ray hears confused mutters before he feels the vibrations of footsteps in the dirt, Ray sliding back and blocking a slash, pushing the man back. Ray never opens his eyes, never stops moving as he blocks and counterattacks, feet gliding nimbly across the ground as he fights with an easy elegance. Ray’s head whips as he feels a new pair of feet behind him, heavier, more sure and confident. Ray blocks a blow, the other three falling to the back of his mind as he focuses on this one man, automatically going on the defensive as he realizes this man has more power behind his blows. Ray’s eyes flutter for a moment, and just as the men suck in a breath, prepared for Ray to be struck down his eyelids still once more and he spins away, dodging the heavy blow. Ray strikes with no hesitance, eyes finally opening when the weapon falls from the other man's grip.

Ray looks upon the king, hand rubbing at his arm and on his knees as the rest of the men look on in horror. Whispers of punishment and beatings are heard, angry mutters about how dare Ray harm their king, but Ray only tips his chin up, pointing the end of the sword at Ryan’s throat. “Concede the match.”

“I concede.” The men erupt in angry shouts, but Ryan raises a hand, silencing them all. “You’ve done far more than please me. You’ve impressed me, and that is no easy feat.”

Ray steps back and goes down on one knee, head bowed as Ryan rises from his knees. “I hope to continue to impress you, my King.” Ray offers the hilt of the sword he was using, Ryan drawing in a sharp breath. “I offer you my aid, my hand in battle so long as you’ll have me. I offer to be your protector, your right hand man.”

Ryan lays a hand atop Ray’s bare shoulder, Ray trying his hardest to ignore the men mumbling disapprovingly at him. “Rise, knight. I accept your offer gladly.”

Ray stands, Ryan nodding in approval. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to wash up.”

“I’m sure you know where my throne room is?” Ray nods, and Ryan waves him off, Ryan shouting commands for the others to begin their training. Ray grabs his sword and goes back to his room, Kerry bringing a bucket of water while grinning.

“You’re incredible, Sir. I had no idea someone could fight with their eyes closed!”

Ray strips his clothes off, Kerry turning around as Ray begins washing the sweat from his skin. “My eyesight isn’t the best anyhow.” Ray admits quietly, Kerry making a surprised noise.

“Really? You’re rumored to be a better archer than even Sir Gavin!”

“I am a better archer, my eyesight doesn’t really affect when I’m looking at something far away.”

“Just when you’re near something?” Ray nods as he pours water over his head, scrubbing his hair with a bar of soap. “How peculiar.”

“I learned to fight with my eyes closed while I was in training. I focus on the sound and feel the vibrations that go through the ground when someone steps, and I base their moves off of how the weight is distributed.”

“It’s almost as if you fight blind.”

“I suppose.” Kerry hands Ray a towel, back to Ray as he dries off. “Thank you for the company, Kerry. You’re nice to talk to.”

“Thank you, Sir. You’re nice to talk to as well, most knights I meet aren’t too nice to a lowly servant.”

“I was born a servant. King Ramsey saw my talent with a kitchen knife and brought me to train under him.”

“King Ramsey sounds very benevolent.”

“Him and Queen Griffon were basically family to me, they helped raise me while I was in training. They’re very kind, open people.”

“King Haywood is much the same, I suppose. He can be harsh, but not without cause. He does have an odd knack for naming all his animals Edgar, though.”

Ray laughs and walks back to his room, allowing Kerry to follow as he gets dressed. Ray puts his armor on, the familiar weight of his shoulder plates and gauntlets a welcome comfort. Ray fastens his rose brooch, cloaks secured around his shoulders as he straps his sword on. “King Haywood seems like a good man, if not a little misguided.”

“He’s used to using force to get what he wants. We’ve been attacked so many times that I guess he automatically assumes that he has to show that he isn’t going to let people step all over him.”

“I saw yesterday. He burst into the throne room without warning and I had to disarm him when he threatened King Ramsey.”

“I’m sure he didn’t mean it as an insult.” Ray nods as he moves to the door, Kerry staying behind. “I’ll see you at dinner, Sir Ray.”

Ray nods as he heads off, making his way to the throne room. Ray knocks on the door, walking in and immediately kneeling. “Rise.” Ray looks about the room, noting that Ryan’s throne room is less grand in terms of decorations on the walls. Ryan’s throne is much like Geoff’s, though, and Ryan sits comfortably on it as he smiles. “You have a fancy for roses, don’t you, Ray?”

“I do.” Ryan nods, eyes tracing over Ray’s armor.

“Who engraved those patterns? They’re very well done, and I saw King Pattillo’s knight had a similar engraving as well.”

“Queen Griffon engraved my armor. It was a gift.”

“She’s a very crafty woman. I admire her freedom in Geoff’s kingdom, it’s wonderful a woman gets the respect she deserves.”

“King Ramsey doesn’t allow for people to disrespect his Queen. The only time I’ve seen him angry is when someone disrespects her.”

Ryan nods, Gavin strutting in with his bow slung over a shoulder. “Ryan!”

“What is it, Gavin?”

“That man in the skirt is back! He said that he’ll attack us if you don’t come and meet him.” Ray narrows his eyes in confusion, looking to Ryan as he sighs and adjusts his crown so it sits properly.

“Very well. Ray, keep close to me.”

“Aye, your majesty.” Ray does as he’s told, following Ryan as he walks from the room, Gavin trailing along beside Ray. Ray’s expression gets more and more solemn as they walk farther from the castle, Ryan seemingly at ease. They stop in front of a light brown steed, the horse whinnying as Ryan looks at the man atop the horse calmly.

“Did I not tell you the first time you came here not to come back?”

“You aren’t in much of a position to argue with me right now, Mad King. I see you have a thorn in your side, eh?”

Ray narrows his eyes, hand resting on his sword as Ryan holds his hand up to keep Ray from moving. “I wouldn’t speak badly of my rose, Miles. He _will_ make you bleed.”

Ryan gives Ray a look out of the corner of his eye, and Ray inclines his head. “He’s your rose now, is he? Been traded from one king to another? Geoff get tired of you?”

Ray draws in a sharp breath through his nose, and Ryan tsks. “You’ve gone too far, Miles. You’ve upset my knight.”

“What he feels is irrelevant. He’s below me.”

“And yet he’s above.” Ryan whistles, and for the first time Ray notices that Gavin disappeared at one point. Ray hears the distinct twang of a bowstring being let loose as an arrow impales itself in Miles’ arm. Miles cries out and slips from his horse, crashing to the ground as Ray stares down at Miles. “I have many powerful allies, King Luna, I will not hesitate to beat you down. I was lenient with you the first time, but no more.” Ray draws his sword in one flowing motion, stepping in front of Ryan as Miles’ own knights draw their weapons.

Miles sits up, yanking the arrow out of his arm with his jaw clenched tight. “You’ve forced my hand, Mad King.”

Ray pushes Ryan back, bringing his arm up to bounce a blow off of his gauntlet as he slips into an agile stance. Ray waits for an order, even while blocking the knights. “Bloom, Ray.” Ray grins, eyes closing as he slips under a blade, sinking his sword up under armor and into soft flesh before dislodging it with a wet ‘shhhlick’. Ray doesn’t hesitate over a kill, doesn’t do anything more than fight. Ray hears arrows whiz by his head and thump into the bodies of enemies, Ray slashing down one final knight before all movement stops. Ray’s eyes snap open and he stands abruptly, using a long stride to catch Miles before he can reach Ryan, looking at Ryan for confirmation. “I wonder how well your kingdom would do without its king. Maybe we should find out.”

“Wait- wait, tell your knight to stand down.”

“And why would I do that? You’ve made it very clear you won’t cooperate alive.”

Ray keeps the tip of his sword pressed against Miles’ back, not enough to pierce skin just yet. “I’ll call everything off. I’ll leave you alone, you won’t ever hear from me again.”

Ryan steps over a body, face blank as he sighs. “If you had only agreed the first time, all these men would still be alive, and perhaps you wouldn’t be so gravely injured.”

“Please, I’ll do anything! Don’t force your knight to kill me, to kill a king.”

“Ray, would you kill a king?”

“If that’s what my King desires, I will gladly kill a king. Even a small one, such as you.” Ray murmurs the last part in Miles’ ear, Ryan smiling pleasantly.

Miles makes a pathetic noise and Ryan sighs, something akin to pity crossing his face. “I suppose we have to keep you alive. As much as I would love to let my rose kill you, I do not need a war on my hands. You may live, on the promise that you will not come back here, ever. Should I ever need something of you, I will expect your help.”

“A-as you wish, Mad King.” Ray lets Miles drop to the ground, Ray wiping his blade off on Miles’ skirt. Ray sheaths his sword, shadowing Ryan as he makes his leave. Ray spots Gavin in a high up tree, waving to the two of them. Ryan waves back.

~*~

Ryan has Kerry bring him a pail of warm water, Ryan having Ray actually sit down on his throne. Ray shifts, uncomfortable sitting in a place he isn’t supposed to be. Kerry seems to know exactly what Ryan is going to do, because he has a smile on his face as he whispers to Ray. “Just relax.”

Ryan walks back in, armor stripped off and sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off powerful forearms. “Thank you, Kerry.” Kerry bows before shuffling off, Ryan walking up and dipping a cloth into the warm water. He wrings it out so it isn’t soaked before wiping at Ray’s face gently in long strokes. Ray opens his mouth to object, to say that he can do it himself, but Ryan looks so peaceful, happy to do this that Ray keeps quiet. Ryan washes the blood from Ray’s face, and Ray watches the rag slowly turn pink. “I don’t like having to make you kill people, Ray. It’s messy and I’d prefer not to place that burden on your shoulders.”

“I’m a knight, your majesty, that burden is mine to bear.”

“You are a protector, young knight, not a mercenary.” Ray feels like a child being chastised by his parents, but Ryan’s voice is gentle and heavy with worry. “Do not think that your purpose as a knight is to kill. You are a noble warrior, a man of honor, and your duty is to protect. Just as you did Geoff’s kingdom when you sacrificed yourself.”

“Why is it you wanted me? For more power?”

“Not something quite so simple. I very well could lose my life for why I want you.”

Ray has a feeling he knows exactly what Ryan is hinting at, and by the looks of it Ryan probably knows that Ray is aware of what he’s saying. “It is my duty to ensure that your life is long and prosperous, my King.”

Ryan cracks a smile as he drops the rag into the bucket of water, finger hooked under Ray’s chin to keep him from looking away. “You’re doing a fine job of that, my rose.” Ray feels a shiver go down his spine at the pet name, and Ray rises without a word, stepping forward as Ryan steps back. Ray kneels once more, hand over the rose on his armor as he bows his head.

“It is an honor to do good under your command, King. It’s late, you should take your leave, and I mine.” Ryan allows Ray to rise without a word, Ryan moving to sit on his throne as he rests his chin on his fist, teasing smirk on his face.

“I’ve something to do before bed. You are dismissed for the night, spend this time _however_ you’d like.” Another shiver goes down Ray’s spine, and he can’t keep the smile from his face as he takes his leave. Ray hears Ryan’s laugh echoing through the halls as he stumbles to his room in a daze, rubbing at his face as shock settles into his bones.

“What the hell am I even doing?” Ray strips down quickly, placing his armor back in the wardrobe before crawling into bed. Ray’s whole body aches with a pleasant soreness, strained from a day of activity. It doesn’t take long for Ray to fall asleep to the gentle sound of wind rustling tree branches and music notes off in the distance.

~*~

Ray wakes up immediately when he hears footsteps and his door opening, eyes opening as he sits up, the sheets pooling at his waist. Ray leans back against one hand when he sees Ryan leaning against the doorframe, in nothing but a pair of cotton pants that hang low on his hips. Ryan looks visibly upset, and Ray frowns in confusion. “What is it? What’s wrong, your majesty?”

“It’s nothing I just- I had the strangest dream.”

“Well, don’t just stand in the doorway. You might as well come in and sit down.” Ryan does as Ray suggests, closing the door softly before padding over on quiet feet to sit on the edge of Ray’s bed. “What was it about?”

“I don’t really recall. All I can see is death. Just death and destruction.”

“Does this happen often?”

“No. I don’t know why I get these- these images, either.” Ryan looks down at his hands before looking out the window, dark clouds rolling through the sky as an impending storm shakes the sky with the distant sound of thunder. “They frighten me, Ray. As much as I wish they didn’t.”

“They’re nightmares. Dark fears that you would normally suppress are easiest to imagine and come alive when the mind is asleep.” Ray shuffles around under the covers, a hand cupping over Ryan’s eyes. “Keep your eyes closed for a moment.” Ryan peeks only once, immediately closing them again when he’s met with the sight of Ray’s bare back and ass as he pulls light pants on. Ray moves to the window, leaning out to look at the clouds in the night sky. Ryan watches the muscles shift and bunch under Ray’s skin as he basically drapes himself over the window sill, squinting.

“I’d be careful not to fall.”

“There’s a window underneath mine, the ledge is enough for me to catch myself.” Ryan smiles at how confident Ray is with his surroundings, always having some inkling of control. Ray pulls himself up and back inside the window, closing it softly. Ray gets back in bed, laying down with his eyes closed. Ryan hesitates, unsure if this is Ray’s way of telling him to leave so he can sleep or if he’s just relaxing. Ray cracks an eye open, sighing through his nose. “Lay down, there’s no use just sitting there.” Ryan moves to lay awkwardly next to Ray, and Ray sighs again before maneuvering Ryan onto his side. Ray flops back down, scooting to press his back flush with Ryan’s as his warmth settles into Ryan’s skin.

~*~

Ryan wakes up with a jolt as thunder cracks, loud enough for the storm to be right above them as he feels it reverberate in his chest. Ryan blinks his eyes open, rubbing at them as he looks around an unfamiliar room. Ryan sees a figure standing in front of the window, bare shoulders relaxed as he gazes out the window. “Good morning, your majesty.” Ray’s voice is soft, barely heard over the pounding of the rain.

“Good morning, Ray.” Ray turns from the window, footsteps light as he strolls back over to the bed, lighting a candle Ryan hadn’t seen before. Ray moves about the dim room, lighting torches in their sconces to add more light to the room.

“Gavin stopped by my chambers just a few minutes ago.”

Ryan sits up finally, standing quickly. “He stopped here?”

There’s a small smirk curling Ray’s lips, and he looks amused. “Of course. A king doesn’t just leave without at least one of his knights. Since _he_ wasn’t with you, I had to be, so he stopped by to check if I was in.”

“he said something stupid, didn’t he?”

“I don’t know if you’d call it stupid per say, but it was along those lines. Go get dressed, I’ll meet you in your throne room.”

“Who’s the king here?” Ray laughs softly as Ryan smiles, ruffling Ray’s hair on his way out. By the time Ryan is done washing up and putting on his clothes and armor Ray is already in the throne room, talking quietly with Gavin. The pair seem to be getting along pretty well, but their conversation stops mid-sentence when Ray abruptly kneels just as the door opens, Ryan walking in. Gavin is slower to kneel, but Ryan waves his hand. “Rise, you two.”

“Bloody animal you are Ray. How’d you know he was coming?”

“I can feel his footsteps in the floor.”

“Yeah but it’s kind of hard to know when it’s actually him, innit?”

“Nah. He walks like a king, tall, proud steps. His steps aren’t like yours or Kerry’s or even mine.” Ryan sits himself down while Gavin looks at Ray in confusion, Ray shifting closer to Ryan’s throne when there’s a knock at the door.

“Enter.”

A very soggy looking man comes walking in, bowing to Ryan. “I have a letter for you, your majesty.” Ryan inclines his head towards Ray who walks forward and takes the envelope, bowing his head in thanks as the courier stares dumbfounded. Ray hands the letter to Ryan, who breaks the wax seal, the courier leaving silently. Ryan frowns as he reads over the contents of the letter, eyes widening slightly in alarm.

“Gavin, come here.” Gavin leans down as Ryan whispers in his ear, face turning solemn as he nods. “Could you step out a moment?”  Gavin does as he’s told, catching Kerry’s arm just as he’s about to walk out and chatting with him as they leave. Ryan hands the letter over without a word, and Ray takes it quickly.

_Ray,_

__

_I’m in need of your help. My Griffon has fallen ill, and I fear that something will happen to her should she not receive help. I would never ask this of you otherwise, Ray, I promise you that, but I am a desperate man. King Pattillo has done all he can to help aid her healing process, but even he is limited in what he can do. Please, Ray, I need you to come back, just this once and heal her. You possess a gift, Ray, one that can help people. I’ve sent your horse with the courier, should you choose to come back, he will take you there quicker than any carriage._

__

_Best regards,_

_King Geoff Ramsey_

**  
  
**

Ray’s fingers curl and the paper crumples in his grip, stomach dropping away as the room spins around him. Ray feels hands cup his cheeks, and he’s staring directly into blue eyes, filled with worry. “I have to- I need to-”

“Go, go Ray.”

“Come with me. I can’t leave my King but I-” there’s a soft pressure on Ray’s lips and he realizes Ryan’s finger is pressed to  his lips, silencing him.

“The stables.” Ryan pulls Ray through the halls and outside even though it’s still storming. Ryan pulls his hood up to shield his face and Ray does the same, his horse whinnying. Ray walks up to him, petting his muzzle.

“Good boy.” Ray is quick to lift himself up into the saddle, Ryan’s horse ready to go as well. Ryan guides his horse from the stables, Ray waiting impatiently outside. As soon as they’re out in the open Ray digs his heels in, pushing his horse to a canter. “Go, take me to Geoff.” Ryan follows behind, giving Ray enough room for his horse as hoofbeats pound the ground, kicking up mud as they streak across the country side. The ride is significantly shorter than the one back, going much faster and taking a shortcut through Jack’s kingdom. They’re almost there when Ray stops his horse, signalling for Ryan to stay there. Ray’s horse digs into the ground with an impatient hoof but doesn’t move, Ray disappearing into the trees. He comes back out a few minutes later, smelling of pine and another mysterious scent. They take off again, both of them cold and wet by the time they reach Geoff’s stables.

“Sir Ray! Thank goodness you’ve come!” Ryan sees the servant flinch as Ryan slides from his horse, but Ray only grabs Ryan’s hand and hauls him along. Ray is silent, face tight in fear and determination as he makes his way to Geoff’s personal chambers. He doesn’t bother knocking, shoving past a servant and stopping short when he sees Geoff situated on a stool, forehead pressed against Griffon’s hand. Ray pulls his gauntlets off, dropping them on the edge of the bed as he places a hand on Geoff’s shoulder.

Geoff looks up with watery eyes, and a noise of relief sticks in his throat as he surges up, hugging Ray tight. “Thank the gods, I knew I could count on you.”

Ray nods, and both Geoff and Ryan step back. Ryan lets Geoff sag on him, looking tired and worn down by grief. “We came as quickly as possible.”

“Thank you, for letting him come.”

“You’re his family, I cannot deny him the chance to aid you.” Geoff nods, relaxing as Ray lets his cloak drop to the ground, armor falling away as he’s left in just his tunic and trousers. Ray pulls out a small pouch, words falling like water from his lips, foreign yet musical as he waves a hand down the length of Griffon’s body. Ray seems to glow from the inside, like a warm inner light has turned on, and Ryan watches in awe as Ray pours the contents of the pouch into his palm. Ryan looks at the rose petals in surprise as Ray closes his eyes, blowing gently as the petals catch on the current and fly into the air, floating down slowly as the air shimmers. As the rose petals touch Griffon’s body they burst in soft red light, color quickly returning to Griffon’s skin as her breathing evens out and she slips into a deep slumber.

Ray bends down over Griffon, placing a kiss on her forehead before he turns to Geoff, his face pale and drawn in exhaustion. “I’ve done what I can. She’ll sleep for a couple of days at the most, but when she awakens it will be as if she was never ill.”

“Thank you, Ray. Yet again I’m in your debt.” Geoff stands tall as Ray bows at the waist, Geoff clapping him on the shoulder before he goes back to sitting with his wife.

~*~

Not only does Griffon sleep for a couple of days, Ray sleep for days longer than she does, keeping a tight grip on Ryan’s hand and grumbling when Ryan moves away. Geoff has taken to visiting Ryan, finding him better company than he first expected. Geoff finds Ryan surprisingly intelligent, knowing more about what exactly it is that Ray is able to do than even scholars do. Ryan hesitates before telling Geoff that before he was king he grew up among a nomadic tribe, learning their ways and customs. What Ray is able to do is passed from mother to child, a gift that allows them to tap into ancient magic.

Ryan is half dozing in a chair, hand tucked under Ray’s cheek as he sleeps, body curled towards Ryan when he feels Ray stir for the first time. Ryan stretches as his back pops, eyes opening to meet warm brown eyes half lidded. Ray cups Ryan’s hand, leaning his head into Ryan’s palm as he lets Ryan help him into a sitting position. “Are you feeling well?”

“Fit as a fiddle. Is Griffon okay?” Ray lets Ryan clasp his hand as Ray relaxes back against the headboard, smiling when Griffon speaks up from the doorway.

“Thanks to you I am.” Griffon comes bouncing in, sitting on the edge of the bed and grinning. “You’re a real life saver, pal.”

“What I wouldn’t do for family.” Griffon ruffles Ray’s hair fondly, Ray swatting at her hand playfully.

“You slept longer than I did.”

“Really? How long was I asleep?”

“About a week.” Ryan adds in, yawning and scooping his crown off of the nightstand. It sits crookedly on his head like it always does and Ray squeezes Ryan’s hand.

“Geoff says that you’re welcome to come and go whenever you’d like, you’re both welcome here.”

“Thank you, Lady Griffon.” She smiles goodnaturedly and kisses Ray’s cheek as well as Ryan’s, Ryan’s eyes wide in surprise.

“You take good care of my Ray now, you hear me?” Ryan nods and Griffon gets up, leaving the two of them alone. Ray looks around to see his armor and cloak hanging in the window, fluttering in the breeze.

“It finally stopped raining.”

“It stormed most of the week.”

“Thank you for coming with me.” Ray’s voice is quiet, but he smiles warmly at Ryan.

~*~

The next few months are boring, to say the least. Ray trains Kerry to be a knight while Ryan watches, actively participating in the training of his men. Ryan comes alive when he fights, eyes bright and body full of adrenaline as he sword fights and wrestles. Slowly his men loosen up, actually trying their hardest to beat Ryan in training and smiling when Ryan looks delighted that they participate. Ryan is still their king, they know that, but when they’re on the training grounds Ryan is just another soldier looking to raise his skills. Ray oversees all of the training, guiding the men in new ways of attack and watching them, altering stances for each individual soldier so they can all excel on the battle field. Kerry is knighted quickly, working alongside Ray as Ryan’s other knight. Gavin goes to visit Geoff when Ryan is unable to, and later in the week Ryan receives a letter stating that Gavin rather likes it with Geoff.

Gavin becomes Geoff’s right hand man, virtually trading places with Ray after months of them working side by side. Ray rises earlier than usual one morning, the sun nowhere near ready to rise yet, but Ray just washes up and gets dressed, sneaking out of the castle to visit the creek running through the forest that Ray found when he first came to the outer kingdom. Ray sits on the bank, looking at the water as it bubbles over rocks and gurgles happily.

Ray feels footsteps thumping on the dirt, and he smiles as Ryan takes a seat next to Ray. They sit in a comfortable silence, Ray at ease with his king safe next to him. Ryan leans against Ray, head resting atop Ray’s. Ray shifts, and Ryan sits up, humming when Ray cups his chin and turns Ryan’s head. Ray kisses Ryan with all of the usual grace he holds, smooth and as liquid as the stream in front of them. Ryan kisses firmly, holding Ray like the roots hold the soil that gives life to the tree. Both of them balance each other out, one firm in his standing and the other willing to bend and move, to change if needed. Ryan brushes light fingers over Ray’s cheeks, rubbing over the short beard that Ray prefers.

Ray hums and leans into the touch, kissing Ryan in either long, slow laps of his tongue or short pecks, Ryan happy to let Ray kiss him like this. Ray plays with Ryan’s hair as he cradles the back of Ryan’s head, the sun breaking the horizon and warming their skin.

They part with soft sighs, Ryan bumping their noses together. “Good morning, my rose.”

“And a good morning to you, my King. Are you in any danger?”

“The only danger is me wanting to stay here with you all day.” Ray laughs softly as Ryan steals another kiss, pulling Ryan to his feet and moving before Ryan can wrap his arms around Ray again.

“Now now, we can’t have that can we? I’ve got to take proper care of my king.”

“If anything you spoil me.” Ray laughs and steps into Ryan’s arms, hands on Ryan’s chest as he leans up and kisses Ryan skillfully.

“My King deserves the best.” Ryan nips at Ray’s bottom lip and give Ray a goofy grin.

“It’s a good thing I have you, then.”

 


End file.
